Alrisha Alpha de Pisces
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Albáfica é um Cavaleiro solitário. Pq? Por causa do veneno de suas rosas, q podem ferir as pessoas q se aproximem demais. Mas o amor pode levar tal situação a ser uma tortura, principalmente p/ um pisciano...


_Olá novamente, pessoas! Bom, hj sairemos completamente do meu universo Saint Seiya/Além da Coragem. Vamos ao universo de Lost Canvas! Bom... Eu ñ tenho ainda muita familiaridade c/ os Cavaleiros de Lost Canvas, apesar de já amar cada um deles, pq são muito fodas! *-* Mas espero conseguir passar bem a história deste dourado q fez reacender a chama do orgulho pelo meu querido signo zodiacal! Pq Albáfica é tão solitário? Bem, a série já nos conta um pouco disso, mas ñ conta o quanto a solidão e a distância de viver sentimentos é terrivelmente difícil p/ um pisciano... u.u E qual é o sentimento daquela doce menininha q ganha dele uma rosa? Como o nosso Cavaleiro se sente tendo de se privar da presença daquela antiga e doce amiga, por quem ele sentia algo tão forte?_

_Bem... Essa é a minha história, q eu criei inteirinha em 5 minutos e escrevi em dois dias O.O Naum me perguntem de onde sai essa inspiração instantânea, eu nunca entendi. Mas nando-kun q o diga! Estava conversando c/ ele qdo, de repente... BUM! Mais uma fic na minha kbcinha insana XD Enfim... Espero tê-la escrito bem. Então aproveitem minha nova oneshot!_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_**Alrisha – Alpha de Pisces**_

Manhã de primavera, o sol brilhava alegre, nenhuma nuvem tirava o intenso azul do céu, a brisa fresca e suave acariciava as folhas das árvores verdejantes e a grama dos campos, com milhares de flores a brotar coloridas por todos os lados. A passos rápidos e graciosos, dois pares de pezinhos descalços corriam pelo campo, seus risos atravessavam o ar como uma canção alegre que trás ainda mais vida ao mundo. O vestido de tecido simples e de um tom rosa queimado contrastada com o verde da relva, solto abaixo da cintura, um pouco rodado, os cabelos eram lisos e castanhos, longos até a sua cintura. Ela se virou sorridente para o menino que vinha logo atrás, mostrando os olhos alegres, verdes como pedrinhas cintilantes. Ele vestia roupas muito limpas, apesar de bem velhas, uma bermuda com suspensórios, marrons, e uma camisa branca, todos também de tecido bem simples,e seus cabelos iam até seus ombros, lisos e de um tom azulado claro como o céu, seus olhos tinham o mesmo tom, e eram brilhantes e muito vivos.

Estavam no século XVIII, numa pequena vila ateniense chamada Rodório. As duas crianças eram órfãs, e foram criadas por uma bondosa senhora que os acolhera quando ainda eram muito pequenos para se lembrarem. O garoto chegara à ela um ano antes, mas ambos tinham a mesma idade de oito anos agora. Ali as pessoas tinham o conhecimento de algo incrível: A existência de poderosos Cavaleiros que, lutando pela Deusa da Guerra e da Sabedoria, Athena, protegiam a paz, a justiça e a felicidade das pessoas na Terra, mesmo que o resto do mundo não soubesse disso. Mas apesar de terem toda essa esperança e confiança nos guerreiros da Deusa, uma tensão se espalhava pelos pensamentos das pessoas. Quando se sentaram, era disso que começaram a falar.

- Você ouviu dizer que a Guerra Santa está para começar a qualquer momento? - disse a menina, um pouco preocupada agora.

- Sim... - ele passava as mãos pela grama. - Dizem que é uma batalha entre Athena e um Deus maligno que sempre quer destruir o mundo e transformá-lo em trevas.

- É... Já pensou não ter mais essas plantas verdes e as flores tão coloridas?

- Isso seria horrível!

- Mas não vai acontecer! - a menina, agora, sorria confiante – Os Cavaleiros de Athena são as pessoas mais poderosas do mundo e vão nos proteger. Eles nunca deixariam que o mal ganhasse!

- Tem razão. É por isso que eu quero me tornar Cavaleiro.

- Você quer? Por que?

- Ora, para proteger as pessoas! Proteger você. Você é a única pessoa com quem eu sempre posso contar e não quero que nenhum mau te aconteça. - ele estava um pouco rubro, mas a garota ficou muito mais envergonhada.

- Eu... Também não queria que você se machucasse só pra me proteger. As pessoas podem morrer tentando ser Cavaleiros.

- Não importa. Serei um Cavaleiro poderoso e defenderei tudo que é precioso pra mim.

- Você é muito valente... - ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, muito envergonhada, e ele também corou fortemente – Espero que consiga seu sonho.

-ooo-

Treinava pesadamente todos os dias, seu forte não era, nem de perto, a força física. Apesar de, depois de despertar seu cosmo, conseguir carregar rochas que pesavam toneladas, não chegava nem perto de pessoas como um tal de Hasgard, aspirante a cavaleiro de touro, que desde criança era muito robusto e carregava coisas que pareciam ter o tamanho de montanhas. Ainda assim era um grande amigo, muito atencioso, preocupado e alegre, ria o tempo todo e de tudo. Mas ainda que não carregasse tanto peso, seu cosmo era capaz de destroçar coisas que a maioria dos Cavaleiros já adultos e sagrados não conseguiam nem imaginar. Eles eram Cavaleiros de bronze e prata,e logo viram que aquele menino mirrado e de feições delicadas, com sua paixão e dedicação, era nada menos que uma promessa de Cavaleiro dourado.

Um homem chegou até ele, com vestes muito garbosas, um manto de seda longo, colares de contas, capacete com uma máscara que lhe escondia o rosto. Ele o levou até um outro guerreiro, muito mais poderoso que aqueles que o viam treinar.

- Grande Mestre... - disse o homem numa reverência.

- Este é Albáfica, ele será candidato à armadura de Peixes, e por ser candidato à uma vestimenta dourada, quero que você o treine.

- Sim, senhor. - respondeu ele.

O menino ficara ali, com aquele homem, para treinar, era muito rigoroso, mas também atencioso, um ótimo amigo. Mas foi ele também que lhe deu uma notícia terrível.

- Albáfica, você sabe quais são as consequências de ser um Cavaleiro de Peixes?

Ele nada disse, a feição de seu mestre era tão séria que lhe causava arrepios. Ele continuou.

- Peixes é a última das doze casas, depois dela há apenas o salão do Grande Mestre e o templo de Athena, aquela que é a razão de nossas existências. Temos de dar tudo de nós para defendê-la e as Doze Casas são a principal e mais poderosa barreira que existe para sua proteção.

O garoto balançou a cabeça em compreensão, o mestre continuou.

- Acontece que se nem mesmo os doze Cavaleiros de ouro, os mais poderosos da confraria de Athena, forem capazes de parar o inimigo, isso mostra que ele realmente é muito poderoso, e por isso é responsabilidade do guerreiro de Peixes tomar conta da última barreira até o templo da Deusa. Uma barreira terrível que pega os inimigos de surpresa e os derrota rapidamente, sem que eles sequer sintam dor.

- Que barreira é essa, mestre? - disse o menino de olhos arregalados de espanto.

- A barreira do jardim de rosas.

- Um jardim? Como um jardim pode parar alguém?

- Por isso que é uma barreira terrível, Albáfica. O inimigo jamais pensaria que um jardim fosse tão perigoso, mas nessas rosas há um veneno mortal, algo que ninguém suporta. Apenas os dourados poderiam neutralizá-lo com seu cosmo, se estivessem preparados para isso... Mas para qualquer outra pessoa, uma pequena quantidade de seu aroma inalado ou um pequenino contato com seu espinho é morte na certa!

- Mas... Como é que eu posso cuidar de uma coisa tão perigosa? - ele estava um pouco assustado, mas também muito curioso.

- Você tem de se tornar imune ao veneno. Você irá se expor a ele usando seu cosmo para se proteger, vai se expor aos poucos, e o tempo de exposição fará com que fique cada vez mais resistente, até que possa nadar em rosas diabólicas sem o menor problema. Mas isso tem uma consequência terrível...

Albáfica engoliu em seco, seus olhos pediam avidamente por explicação, mas nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca. O mestre, então, continuou.

- Quando você se torna imune ao veneno das rosas diabólicas, é porque você se acostumou com ele correndo por seu corpo, pelo seu sangue, ou seja, seu próprio sangue estará impregnado dele, seu corpo carregará, dentro de si, o mesmo e terrível veneno destas rosas. É por isso que os Cavaleiros de Peixes são, normalmente, muito solitários. O menor descuido em contato com outra pessoa pode ser fatal a ela. Você pode envenená-la mortalmente sem querer que isso aconteça. Assim, os que tem essa resistência costumam optar pela solidão, pelo afastamento de todos, até daqueles que amamos e protegemos.

O menino baixou os olhos, uma sombra parecia deixá-los opacos e sem vida, ele pensava em sua amiga, Alrisha, aquela garota que era tudo o que ele tinha na vida, com quem sempre estivera e sempre brincara, conversara, se divertira e com quem sempre contara. Seu coração apertou e gelou dentro do peito, e ele percebeu que o que sentia por ela era muito mais do que amizade, ele a amava. Mas se não fizesse aquilo, ele nunca seria capaz de protegê-la dos inimigos que viriam.

- Pense bem, Albáfica... - disse o mestre, entendendo o que ele sentia – É isso mesmo que você quer no seu futuro? Se for, eu o treinarei de bom grado, mas se não for, ninguém o repreenderá por desistir. É uma decisão mais complicada e decisiva do que se tornar qualquer outro Cavaleiro.

O garoto ergueu os olhos, algumas lágrimas lhe escaparam deles, mas ele logo as enchugou.

- Eu... Quero me tornar Cavaleiro de Peixes! Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas se não fizer isso, eu nunca poderei proteger quem é mais importante para mim. Não me importo de sofrer a solidão se for para o bem dela, se for para ela poder viver feliz a nova era quando vencermos. Até porque, já ouvi dizer que todos nós poderemos morrer nessa guerra, mesmo os dourados, então é melhor que ela esteja distante de mim em sentimentos, assim não ficará tão triste.

- Você é mesmo forte, Albáfica. Mesmo sendo criança, mesmo parecendo tão frágil e tendo tantos sentimentos transbordando, você consegue se afastar de quem é tão presioso pelo bem dessa pessoa. Você ainda consegue pensar na felicidade dela. Isso é ser, realmente, Cavaleiro. Eu o treinarei ainda com mais gosto depois dessas palavras, garoto.

-ooo-

Albáfica treinou com afinco, todos os dias, além de treinar o físico, o mental e seu cosmo, ele se expunha ao veneno terrível daquelas rosas, e com seu cosmo resistia a ele, e assim, cada vez mais, se tornou imune. Foi aos poucos se afastando de Alrisha, um dia porque o treino estaria puxado, outro porque o mestre não o deixaria sair, em outro tinha de estudar, ou meditar muito, ou os amigos o haviam chamado para um treino em grupo.

- Você está me evitando, Albáfica?

- Não é isso... - disfaçou ele - É só que tenho muitas coisas agora.

- Pois parece que você está muito orgulhoso do que é agora! Você só pensa no seu treino, seu mestre e seus amigos. Você tem muitos deles, né? - disse a menina numa pontada de ciúmes.

- Que está dizendo? Eu não posso ter novos amigos então? - fingiu-se irritado.

- Claro que pode! Mas poderia, pelo menos, não esquecer dos antigos. Nem parece mais aquele menino que me disse que queria ser cavaleiro pra proteger os que você ama. Parece mais que quis por causa do status!

- Ora não seja boba, Alrisha!

- Não sou boba! Você é que mudou. Tudo bem que seus treinos são difíceis, mas todos os aspirantes a Cavaleiros saem, eu os vejo por aí com os amigos, até mesmo os que vão ser dourados como você. E você sai com eles mas nunca mais me deixou ir com você para lugar nenhum, faz seis meses que não conversamos! Poxa, Albáfica, eu não tenho ninguém. Não há ninguém da nossa idade na vila, e os colegas de escola, na cidade, me tratam mau porque sou órfã. Me sinto sozinha...

Aquilo machucou terrivelmente o coração do garoto, ele sabia muito bem o que era ser desprezado, pois os dois eram alvos de chacotas na escola por não terem pais, serem pobres e viverem naquela vila onde acreditavam em Deuses e guerreiros mitológicos. Mas não poderia mais voltar atrás no que havia prometido a si mesmo, até porque o nível de veneno em seu sangue já era muito alto, ele não poderia mais ficar perto dela, ou a colocaria num grande perigo.

- Albáfica... Eu... - ela tentou pegar sua mão, mas ele a afastou bruscamente, fazendo-a chorar e sair correndo dele.

Ele a observou correr para longe dele, do Santuário, para a praia, para qualquer lugar onde não houvesse ninguém, caiu de joelhos no chão, apoiando-se nas mãos, os belos e longos cabelos azuis, que hoje lhe chegavam ao meio das costas caíram à sua frente, escondendo seu rosto, lágrimas abundantes encharcaram o chão de terra seca e quente do verão. Ele queria se desmanchar em lágrimas, queria gritar, explodir em um milhão de pedaços e desaparecer... Não... Ele queria correr atrás dela, abraçá-la e beijá-la como jamais faria com nenhuma outra pessoa no universo, queria tê-la para si, como sua eterna esposa e amante... Mas a imagem do sangue envenenado escorrendo dos lábios doces e delicados, os olhos opacos e sem vida... Ele gritou em desespero, o Santuário todo podia ouvir seu grito de angústia e dor. Mas esse era o caminho que havia escolhido, não poderia voltar atrás, nem se arrependeria, pois era o caminho que ele tomara para manter sua amada Alrisha em segurança. Quem sabe agora, com o rancor que ela poderia sentir por ele, não seria bem mais fácil quando ele morresse, e então ela poderia viver feliz a nova era, encontrar um par ideal e que a amasse e protegesse de perigos normais e não divinos. Ela teria filhos, seria feliz e estaria segura. Era assim que tinha de ser...

Na praia, a garota afundou o rosto nos joelhos e chorou, como se fosse morrer de tento chorar, de tanto soluçar, era tão difícil ter doze anos e estar apaixonada... Era tão horrível a sensasão de ser desprezada por aquele que ela mais amava no mundo. Por mais que as intenções dele fossem boas, ela não sabia de nenhuma delas, não sabia suas preocupações, seus motivos, só sabia que ele a tinha desprezado, evitado e dispensado completamente, e sentia que seu coração rasgaria ao meio por uma navalha muito afiada.

Dois meninos andavam por ali, a viram de longe e sorriram com malícia, se aproximando do lugar onde ela estava sem que fossem percebidos, escutaram seu choro e seus sussurros desesperados, mas não se comoviam com isso, não apreciam ter coração ou escrúpulos.

- Por que... Por que me tratou assim? Você nunca foi esse idiota...

- Ora... - disse a voz de um, cheia de sarcasmos, assustando-a - Afinal de contas, quem ia gostar de uma pobretinha sem graça como você?

- Ulisses? Ramiro? - eram meninos de sua escola pouco mais velhos que ela e que sempre a fizeram de gato e sapato - O que... O que fazem aqui?

- Estávamos passeando. - disse o outro - Daí te encontramos tão sozinha e resolvemos te consolar. Somos muito bonzinhos, sabe...

Ela estava muito assustada, os dois riram e a pegaram pelo braço, puxando-a para o meio deles, abraçando-a e beijando-a a força.

- Parem! Por favor, parem! Me deixem em paz!

- Deixe de gritar, Alrishazinha. NInguém vai te ouvir e vamos cuidar muito bem de você.

- É... Vamos mostrar uma coisa muito divertida de se brincar...

- NÃO! Me soltem!

Alguns minutos antes, o mestre de Albáfica o encontra perdido nos próprios pensamentos, o rosto ainda marcado do pranto, os olhos perdidos na imensidão do céu avermelhado do pôr do sol. Ele se senta ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu, Albáfica?

Ele lhe conta tudo, o mestre está sério, sabia pelo que o discípulo devia estar passando.

- Eu... Sei que não posso ficar com ela, sei que tenho de mantê-la longe de mim para sua própria segurança e felicidade...

- Segurança sim... - interrompeu o mestre - Mas nem sempre felicidade. Afinal, ninguém ficaria feliz de ver um amigo tão próximo se afastar dessa forma, além do mais, pelo que me contou... Ela já está apaixonada por você, Albáfica.

- Não! Isso não pode acontecer! Eu evitei isso ao último!

- Mas algumas coisas não podem ser evitadas por humano nenhum. Quando duas pessoas têm de se apaixonar, não adianta o quanto as mantenham distantes, ou o quanto façam para que odeiem um ao outro, elas vão ver, no fundo dos olhos do outro, aquela imagem da pessoa amada.

- Eu... Não posso aguentar isso, mestre! Ela ficou tão brava... Mas se fosse só brava... ela ficou terrivelmente triste e eu não pude dizer nada! Se mesmo eu fazendo tudo isso ela ainda ficar triste não vai ter adiantado nada!

- Bom... Ela estará segura, mas será que estar segura e infeliz vale a pena?

- O que quer dizer, mestre? Eu não entendo.

- Não se preocupe... Vai entender um dia.

Ele afagou os cabelos do garoto, desarrumando-os, coisa que sabia que seu discípulo odiava, mas o menino ainda gostava de sentir o apoio daquele mestre tão rígido nos treinos e tão amigo fora deles. Ele arrumou os cabelos, ainda de cabeça baixa e chateado, mas de repente seus olhos se arregalaram num pressentimento terrível que atingiu seu coração como uma geada. Olhou em direção à praia, sem saber o que fazer, se aquilo seria só uma alucinação, mas agora seu mestre estava muito sério.

- Albáfica, nunca subestime um pressentimento. Lembre-se dos treinos, eu já lhe disse que mais do que sentir cosmos malignos, um guerreiro tem de reconhecer as más intenções das pessoas normais para poder sempre proteger os que precisam.

- Sim, mestre... - disse ele, e saiu correndo em direção à praia em alta velocidade.

Chegou lá em poucos segundos, os meninos tentavam imobilizar a garota indefesa de todas as formas, ela não tinha nenhuma força contra eles, por isso riam como que enebriados por aquela brincadeira malvada. Eles a prensaram na encosta rochosa e se aproximaram muito.

- Por favor, parem! Me deixem em paz, eu não fiz nada pra vocês!

- Cala a boca, vaca! Uma menina descente não estaria sozinha na praia numa hora dessas!

- É! Se estava é porque tava pedindo um trato, então fica quietinha.

- Não! Alguém me ajude, por favor! Me soltem, eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não façam isso comigo!

- Ah, você vai fazer qualquer coisa sim... Qualquer coisa que quisermos, sua putinha!

- Não!

Um raio traspassou o caminho, lançando os dois meninos longe, não fora nada forte, apenas para afastá-los da garota, que agora caía de joelhos na areia, com o rosto encharcado de lágrimas de desespero e um olhar mesclado de surpresa, incredulidade e gratidão. Emanando uma aterradora luz dourada de seu corpo, Albáfica cruzou a praia em direção aos delinquentes com o olhar mais mortal que já haviam visto, deixando-os com tanto medo que queriam poder sair correndo, mas estavam paralisados. Ele chegou perto dos moleque e os ergueu pelos pescoço, eram muito maiores que o Cavaleiro por causa da idade, mas isso não era nada para aquele garoto.

- Como se atrevem... A colocar suas mãos nojentas e imundas em Alrisha? Eu vou matá-los por isso!

- O... Olha... Albáfica... Sabe que nem sempre fomos amigos... Mas podemos concertar isso... A gente pode te deixar aproveitar um pouquinho dela também. Ela é bem bonitinha, tenho certeza que também quer e...

Um poderoso soco lançou o garoto no meio do mar, com certeza estava morto. Ele olhou ferino para o outro.

- Também vai me subornar com essa idéia nojenta de vocês, Ramiro?

- Por favor... Deve ter alguma coisa que você queira em troca... Eu faço qualquer coisa!

- Engraçado... Alrisha também implorou, disse que fazia qualquer coisa para não a machucarem e o que foi que responderam mesmo? Eu acho que você não vai fazer nada a não ser ser castigado seu monte de merda!

Ele virou as costas e se afastou, o outro ficou confuso, mas respirou aliviado pouco antes de uma rosa maravilhosamente vermelha passar zunindo por seu ouvido e fazer um pequeno corte em seu rosto com um espinho.

- E... Essa é minha punição, Albáfica...? Uma rosa...? O... Obrigado por me poupar, eu nunca mais chegarei perto dela e...

Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, sua respiração travou, ele começou a tossir e logo estava cuspindo sangue, se contorcendo no chão e, menos de um minuto depois, seus movimentos cessaram completamente, seus olhos muito abertos perderam o brilho e ele morreu. Alrisha não sabia como reagir, estava completamente paralisada de terror por aquela cena, todo o seu corpo tremia de pavor, mas ainda assim Albáfica a havia salvo daqueles garotos, eles eram monstruosos e poderiam tê-la desonrado. Apesar do pavor, ela ainda via à sua frente um herói que viera ajudá-la. Então seu amigo de infância não tiha mudado de todo, ainda havia chances de que ele gostasse dela.

- Albáfica, eu...

- Alrisha... - disse com a voz calma, embora seus olhos estivessem vermelhos pela tentativa de conter as lágrimas e seu rosto estivesse muito sofrido - É por isso que não podemos mais ser amigos... Por isso que você não pode mais ficar perto de mim, nem conviver comigo. Eu sou um monstro.

Ele virou as costas e se afastou, mas ela correu até ele e segurou sua mão.

- Não! Albáfica, me deixe falar! Você não é um monstro, você me salvou, veio quando eu mais precisei. Você é um herói... Não um monstro. Eu... Eu te...

- Por favor não diga nada... - ele disse cada vez mais angustiado, não conseguia tirar sua mão da dela, era tão quente e macia, com uma energia cálida e pura, queria manter suas mãos unidas para sempre, mas sabia que não poderia. - Me desculpe se eu te machuquei com meus modos, por me afastar de você e tudo mais, mas não posso mais ficar perto de você. Tenho de seguir meu caminho sozinho, pelo seu próprio bem. Não quero que fique triste, do fundo do meu coração tudo o que quero é que seja feliz, que tenha uma família, um marido e filhos e que todos te amem, e que vocês possam viver juntos e felizes na nova era que os Cavaleiros vão dar aos homens vencendo Hades.

Ele finalmente separou suas mãos e continuou a andar. Mas ela não queria aceitar aquilo.

- Não! Por favor, me escuta, Albáfica! Eu não quero isso pra mim! Eu quero... Eu... Eu gosto de você! Eu não quero viver uma nova era se você não estiver lá!

Ah, como ele queria também poder dizer o que sentia, como seu coração batia forte naquele momento e também se apertava em desespero, como queria abraçá-la e beijá-la e poder dizer que poderiam ficar juntos um dia. Mas não podia dizer aquilo, pois não poderiam... Não podia ceder àquela tentação, àquele sentimento terrível que assolava todo o seu corpo e alma, tinha de se manter distante e firme em sua posição. Era para o bem dela, um dia ela entenderia, e poderia ser feliz...

- Vamos... Eu vou te levar em casa...

Ela queria morrer de tanto chorar, o acompanhou muda pelo resto do caminho, assim como ele, na porta de casa, se despediu muito rápido, de cabeça baixa e olhos lacrimosos, para maior desespero do pisciano, e entrou. Ele se aproximou da janela de seu quarto, podia ouvir seu choro e seus soluços abafados pelo travesseiro. Baixou os olhos e voltou para o seu templo no Santuário, seus sonhos foram perturbados e ele acordou no dia seguinte como se tivesse tomado a maior surra de toda a sua vida.

-ooo-

Novamente o tempo passava, ele não era mais tão rígido em se manter distante, afinal, se não houvesse contato, não haveria o que temer. Às vezes conversava com Alrisha, ela retornara um dia ao seu templo, pedindo se não poderiam, ao menos, serem amigos como antes, que ele não precisaria se preocupar pois ela nunca o acharia um monstro, e Albáfica achou que isso não era de todo ruim e ele não precisava ser tão cruel a ponto de afastá-la de vez. A verdade era que ele não conseguia pensar no quanto a machucaria se a afastasse de novo. Eles se viam, conversavam, às vezes por toda uma tarde, e Albáfica se sentia mais leve do que antes, a alegria de sua antiga amiga o contagiava e o fazia sentir bem, como se a vida pudesse ser eterna mesmo na iminência de uma guerra. E afinal de contas, como era bom ver aquela menina tão feliz...

No entanto, as noites solitárias em seu templo sempre chegavam para atormentar seus pensamentos, ela estava feliz, era ainda sua amiga, mas se ele morresse na guerra santa, agora que ela tinha se reaproximado tanto dele, como ela se sentiria? Ainda assim era melhor do que se estivesse apaixonada, mas será que ainda não estava? Mesmo assim... Feri-la desse jeito, dando-lhe esperanças, estando juntos, mesmo que apenas como amigos, para depois morrer e deixá-la sozinha, sofrendo... Será que ele não queria chateá-la em se afastar novamente? Ou estaria fazendo isso por egoísmo, por ele mesmo querer que ela estivesse por perto? Mas ela ficaria bem, ela se recuperaria depois de sua morte, sua mãe adotiva lhe encontraria alguém bom para formar família e ela seria feliz. Ele seria apenas uma boa lembrança em sua mente... Será? Esperava ele que sim.

Mas por mais que rezasse para que tudo continuasse assim e, futuramente, ela pudesse ser feliz, parecia que isso seria mais difícil do que ele pensava. Ele já estava sagrado como Cavaleiro de peixes, tinha dezoito anos e seu mestre já deixara o Santuário, mas suas palavras ainda voltariam a cobrar sua memória: "Quando duas pessoas têm de se apaixonar, não adianta o quanto as mantenham distantes, ou o quanto façam para que odeiem um ao outro, elas vão ver, no fundo dos olhos do outro, aquela imagem da pessoa amada."

Ela viera ao seu templo trazer um presente de aniversário, fizera-lhe um belo e saboroso bolo, o bolo que ele mais gostava, ele sorriu e agradeceu, queria abraçá-la, mas sabia que não podia. Alrisha não se acostumara com essa distância nunca, mas aceitara, mesmo que a contragosto. Mas naquele dia ela estava diferente, ou talvez estivesse finalmente mostrando seu verdadeiro eu. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, de uma forma tão encantadora que o Cavaleiro estava praticamente hipnotizado por eles, seu sorriso tinha um encanto angelical, suas bochechas rosadas a deixavam tão delicada e graciosa que ele mal podia disfarçar o falhar de sua voz quando ela lhe falava daquele jeito doce e gentil.

- Albáfica... Eu... Eu queria...Dizer algo. É uma coisa que você nunca me deixou dizer...

- Alrisha, escute...

- Não. Eu quero dizer... Eu sei que prometi que poderíamos ser amigos, mas... Eu não consigo não gostar de você... Me desculpe, Albáfica... Eu...

- Por favor, não diga. - ele virou um pouco o rosto - Eu não poderia aceitar isso.

- Por que? Eu te amo! Não vou deixar de dizer dessa vez!

- Alrisha, não posso! Eu... Eu não posso gostar de você!

- Isso não tem poder ou não! Ou você gosta ou não gosta. Me diga, se você não gosta eu já desisto de vez, mas por favor, me diga!

Ele baixou os olhos, estava completamente confuso, aquilo estava lhe doendo tanto, uma coisa que deveria deixá-lo tão feliz. Mas ele se forçou a mentir para aquela de quem mais gostava.

- Eu... Não gosto... Me desculpe, Alrisha, mas não...

- É mentira...

Ela chorava, mas conhecia demais aquele jovem para saber que estava mentindo, e para saber que ele nunca soubera mentir. Ergueu seu queixo e o forçou a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Diz isso olhando pra mim!

Ele tentou olhar para outro lado, mas aquele brilho era demais para ele. Não conseguia não querer fitá-los, não conseguia não querer dizer logo o que sentia, mas tinha de ser forte.

- Eu não posso... Não posso ficar com ninguém, será que não entende! Você nem devia estar me tocando!

Ele se afastou dela, assustando-se com essa lembrança. Como podia ter sido tão descuidado? Talvez fosse melhor eles se afastarem de vez. Mas a menina o abraçou repentinamente e o beijou, ele tentou segurá-la e afastá-la, mas não tinha forças, se usasse mais força a machucaria... E aquele beijo era tão quente e seus lábios tão doces e macios... Ela se afastou, com o rosto mais vermelho que nunca, o olhar de espanto de Albáfica era impagável, estava ofegante, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Mas ele logo levantou e a segurou pelos ombros, sua expressão agora era muito preocupada.

- Alrisha, o que você fez? Você não podia! As rosas... O veneno...

- Eu sei... Você treinou tanto com as rosas diabólicas reais que o veneno delas agora faz parte de seu sangue, e por isso você é imune a elas, por isso que não se aproxima nem tem contato físico com ninguém. Você já me contou isso.

- Então por que fez isso? Se alguma coisa te acontecer, eu...

- Eu não me importo!

- O que?

- De que adianta eu estar viva se não for feliz, Albáfica? Você pode querer me dar segurança, mas não vai me valer de nada se eu estiver sozinha e infeliz. Eu não me importo com o perigo, eu te amo e isso não vai mudar... E eu quero mostrar isso para você.

Ela o abraçou, ele não podia acreditar que ela pudesse dizer aquelas palavras, não podia entender nada daquilo, mas seus músculos não conseguiam mais reagir contra aquelas sensações, contra aquele calor no peito e seu coração batendo a mil por hora, ele queria parar, mas seu corpo não mais o obedecia, ele não tinha mais forças contra aquilo e sabia que se arrependeria depois.

- Eu não entendo... - disse ele quase sem voz enquanto ela lhe abraçava pelo pescoço, acariciava seus cabelos com uma das mãos e passava os dedos suavemente por suas costas - Você... E meu mestre... Com essa história de valer a pena... Eu não entendo nada disso...!

- Não precisa entender... Só sinta.

- Não! Tô cansado de sentir! Tudo o que eu fiz a vida inteira foi sentir! Eu não posso fazer isso, não posso te expor desse jeito, será que não entende?

Ele tentou se afastar dela a força, mas ela o segurou. Mais uma vez ela chorava.

- É claro que entendo. Mas será que você não entende que eu não consigo deixar de sentir? Não consigo deixar de te amar e te querer...

- Alrisha... Por favor...

Mas ela o beijou novamente, e ele não conseguia mais resistir, a levou para o seu quarto, a colocou gentilmente sobre a cama, beijando avidamente todo o seu corpo como se estivesse esperando por aquilo durante a vida toda, como de fato estava. Então ela retirou sua toga e admirou seu belíssimo corpo definido de Cavaleiro, enquanto ele fez o mesmo, maravilhando-se com aquele corpo tão belo e delicado. E ele a amou como se fosse uma verdadeira Deusa, um amor que levou os dois à sensações e sentimentos mais incríveis que qualquer um pudesse imaginar. Nunca haviam se sentido tão felizes em toda a sua vida.

- Eu te amo, Alrisha... - disse ele ofegante, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- Também te amo, Albáfica – ela repondeu sentindo a maior felicidade do mundo.

E eles dormiram abraçados, com doces sorrisos nos lábios, querendo que o tempo nunca passasse para que pudessem ficar ali, daquele jeito, para sempre.

-ooo-

O dia amanheceu belíssimo lá fora, o sol de fim de inverno aquecia tudo sobre a Terra, trazendo nova vida e alegria. Mas quando Albáfica despertou de seu sono profundo e sentiu o corpo de Alrisha entre seus braços, percebendo que tudo aquila não fora, nem de perto, um sonho, tudo ao seu redor pareceu esfriar muito mais que a noite mais fria do inverno que já terminava.

- Que foi que eu fiz...?

Ele se levantou e se vestiu, cobrindo gentilmente o corpo da menina e esperando que ela acordasse. Sentiu sua pulsação, sua respiração e temperatura, mas tudo parecia normal. Ela despertou com o mais doce de todos os seus sorrisos.

- Bom dia, Albáfica...

- Bom... Dia...

- Por que essa cara? Não foi bom? - ela parecia preocupada agora.

- Não é isso! - apressou-se em dizer e ficou muito vermelho – Foi... Maravilhoso... Mas não devíamos... Eu não devia ter feito isso...

- Pare de ser tão certinho. Você seguiu seus sentimentos e seu coração, é isso que é tão maravilhoso nos piscianos.

- E é isso que é tão estúpido também! Apesar de todos os perigos, apesar de estar te expondo com tudo isso, eu não consegui resistir. Não consegui usar a razão e isso pode ser o fim!

- Não seja tão trágico. Eu já te disse, não? Não me importo em estar segura. Não vai valer apena se eu estiver infeliz.

- Eu já disse que não entendo isso!

Estava chorando, agora, tamanha sua angustia. Alrisha o abraçou carinhosamente pelas costas, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Se você não entende, pode sentir de alguma forma...

-Estou cansado de tanto sentir... Vou preparar o café...

Ele se levantou, a garota estava preocupada com ele, queria animá-lo de toda forma, mas sabia que isso seria difícil. "Será que foi errado isso que eu fiz?" - pensou ela.

- Espere! Vou ajudar!

Ela sorriu mais uma vez, como se isso pudesse reanimar o Cavaleiro em algum momento, e se levantou da cama, colocando seu vestido e descendo as escadas logo atrás do pisciano. Mas repentinamente sentiu-se muito zonza, o chão lhe faltou, as forças sumiram, a visão ficou turva e os sons se tornaram longínquos. Ela caiu muito rápido, mas Albáfica a amparou em seus braços antes que encontrasse o chão, estava apavorado, demorara, mas o que ele mais temia estava acontecendo.

- Alrisha? Alrisha! Está me ouvindo? Por favor, fala comigo!

- Al... báfica... Eu... Me desculpe... Por te deixar preocupado...

- Não fale assim... Você não tem que se desculpar de nada. Fique na cama que eu vou buscar ajuda.

Ele a colocou na cama e a cobriu, ela já estava muito pálida e com febre alta, suando muito. O Cavaleiro não sabia o que fazer, correu na velocidade da luz através das doze casas, chegando quase que instantaneamente ao pequeno hospital do Santuário, onde um médico fazia curativos num menino que se machucara muito no treino. Ele logo percebeu o desespero do Cavaleiro, terminou o curativo e o atendeu.

- Por favor, o senhor tem que me ajudar! Alrisha... Ela...

- Acalme-se, senhor Albáfica, explique-me o que aconteceu e eu posso ir preparado para o que quer que tenha acontecido com a senhorita de quem fala.

- Ela... Entrou em contato com o veneno das minhas rosas. O senhor precisa me dar um antídoto depressa ou ela...

- Suas rosas? - o médico agora parecia aterrorizado – Senhor... Eu... Isso... É impossível...

- Como impossível! Tem de ter um remédio... Não existe remédio pra qualquer veneno?

- Não para o de suas rosas, senhor... Ele é muito poderoso, não há como curar a não ser que a própria pessoa tenha um cosmo muito poderoso... Eu... Me perdoe, senhor Albáfica.

Albáfica dá alguns passos para trás e cai sentado numa poltrona, com os olhos esbugalhados perdidos no nada. Afunda a cabeça nas mãos e aperta os próprios cabelos até que eles sejam puxados com força de seu couro cabeludo, causando-lhe dor. O médico se aproxima dele, tentando colocar a mão em seu ombro em sinal de apoio, mas ele se afasta rapidamente ao sentir que estava perto de si. Ainda assim o doutor permanece ali perto, e tenta ajudá-lo.

- Senhor... Talvez a senhorita Athena...

- Athena? - ele diz num espanto, erguendo a cabeça bruscamente.

- Bem... Ela é uma Deusa, e todos dizem que é muito bondosa. Talvez ela possa ajudar...

Albáfica se levanta de súbito, olhando no fundo dos olhos do homem, lhe agradece e desaparece na mesma velocidade que viera. Em um segundo está às portas do salão do Grande Mestre, ele a atravessa, colocando-se de joelhos diante dele e baixando a cabeça.

- Albáfica de Peixes, o que o trás aqui? Parece nervoso...

- Eu... Imploro, Grande Mestre... Deixe-me falar com Athena!

- Por que quer tanto falar com ela.

- Por favor! É urgente! Só ela pode me ajudar! Eu imploro que me deixe falar com ela!

- Bem eu...

Mas um cosmo poderosíssimo preenche o local, cheio de amor e calor, algo que consegue acalmar até mesmo o coração despedaçado e desesperado de Albáfica. Ela se aproxima, tocando seu ombro, ele tenta se afastar, mas o cosmo daquela menina de apenas onze anos não o permite.

- Não precisa ter medo de minha aproximação, Albáfica. Seu veneno não me afetará.

- Perdão... Athena... É o costume...

- Tudo bem. Agora levante-se, por favor, e me diga o que está acontecendo.

Ele se levantou, era incrível ver o quão mais alto era que aquela pequenina, ela mal batia em seu peito, e tinha de esticar o pescoço para olhar em seus olhos.

- Athena... Eu fiz algo terrível! E por isso a pessoa que amo está morrendo. Eu sei que é tudo minha culpa, mas ela é inocente e imploro que a salve! Por favor, Athena... Ajude-a...

Ela sorriu e o acompanhou até a casa de Peixes, aceitando fazer o que fosse preciso para ajudar a garota. Com eles foi o Grande Mestre, pois apesar de ser a Deusa Athena, ainda era uma criança e tinha de ter instruções para saber o que fazer em certos casos. Mas quando a encontraram na cama, febril e quase desacordada pelo veneno de Albáfica, o Grande Mestre também não deu esperanças de que houvesse uma cura.

- Ela é apenas uma humana sem um cosmo desperto. Foi grande irresponsabilidade, Albáfica, ter permitido que isto acontecesse. Não há como salvar alguém de seu veneno a não ser pelo próprio cosmo da pessoa, e isso será impossível para ela.

Albáfica abaixou a cabeça e chorou, segurando a mão de Alrisha com ternura e angústia. Ela sentiu seu toque, e abriu os olhos, ainda que sem forças, abriu o seu doce sorriso para ele.

- Albáfica, não fique triste... Eu sabia que isso aconteceria comigo o tempo todo...

- Como...? - ele estava surpreso e confuso – Como sabia e mesmo assim...

- Me desculpe... Acho que foi um erro meu. Eu só queria que você sentisse, pelo menos uma vez na vida, o amor e o prazer. Queria que se lembrasse sempre que alguém o amou demais e que esse sentimento o deixasse feliz, pois pelo menos em um tempo de sua vida não teve de estar solitário. Eu... Não vou te abandonar depois de morta. Ficarei em seu coração para sempre...

- Não... Eu não entendo... Não posso entender... Eu... Eu não devia ter cedido! Eu fui fraco e por minha culpa isso está acontecendo. Você não precisava sofrer assim, Alrisha!

- Mas não estou sofrendo. Eu estava antes, quando não podia estar com você, mas agora estou feliz... Estou realmente feliz. - e então ela desmaiou.

- Alrisha... - as lágrimas escorriam por sua face, e ele ainda não conseguia entendê-la.

Athena assistia a tudo em silêncio, aquilo chegava a lhe machucar o coração. Não queria que um sentimento tão lindo daquele tivesse de terminar assim, então voltou-se para o Grande Mestre.

- Grande Mestre, não há mesmo um jeito? Um jeito dela ficar viva? Isso é tão terrível e triste, não quero que tenha de ser assim, afinal, sou uma Deusa! Não tem nada que eu possa fazer?

- Bem... - ele pensou por um segundo – Há uma coisa... Mas ela não será como é agora...

- O que é? - disse Albáfica em desespero – Por favor, diga, Grande Mestre!

- Há um modo de um cosmo realmente poderoso, como o de Athena, manipular as células do corpo dessa menina, para que lutem contra o seu veneno. Os humanos fora do Santuário não tem esses conhecimentos, mas o corpo humano possui células que lutam contra as doenças, se Athena fizer com que as células normais hajam dessa mesma forma em todas as partes de seu corpo, com o cosmo de Athena será possível inutilizar o veneno. Mas para isso tais células terão de morrer e se muitas células morrem, a pessoa também pode morrer ou ficar sem partes do corpo para compensar.

- E como eu posso fazer com que nenhuma desses coisas aconteça? - perguntou a menina.

- Seria uma segunda manipulação, fazendo com que todo o corpo dessa menina regrida, ou seja, ela se tornará mais nova quanto mais células faltarem. Mas o veneno já deve estar também no cérebro, então células dali também serão usadas, se não quiser comprometer partes importantes, terá de escolher bem que parte irá manipular.

- Bem... Não posso lhe tirar os sentidos, o raciocínio ou a parte motora... Então o que posso fazer? Só me resta a memória...

- Tudo bem! - disse Albáfica finalmente – ela poderá voltar a ser criança e não se lembrará de mim, o que quer dizer que não virá mais me procurar. Assim ela estará longe do perigo.

- Tem certeza disso, Albáfica? Você não vai sofrer? - perguntou Athena.

- Sim... Mas não me importo, pois isso mostra que não perdi meu coração humano. Essa será minha verdadeira forma de mostrar o quanto a amo.

- Você é tão bom, Albáfica. Fico feliz de ter um Cavaleiro como você.

Então, sob instruções do Grande Mestre, Athena elevou seu cosmo ao máximo e manipulou o corpo de Alrisha, e em menos de uma hora, ela era novamente uma garotinha de oito anos de idade, que dormia calmamente sobre a cama de Albáfica, sem febre, com batimentos e respiração completamente normais. Estava de volta, e o Cavaleiro chorou de gratidão pelo que Athena lhe fizera. A menina sorriu para ele e lhe deu um caloroso abraço, com uma energia de que ele jamais se esqueceria. Ela retornou com o Mestre ao seu templo enquanto ele desceu até Rodório, bateu à porta de sua mãe adotiva e lhe explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Apesar de aterrorizada com toda a história do garoto, ela ficou feliz por Alrisha estar viva, e aceitou acolhê-la novamente e cuidar dela, sem nunca falar a respeito de Albáfica.

Ele voltou para o seu templo, novamente solitário, estava triste por perder para sempre de estar ao lado de sua amada, mas feliz por ela estar, finalmente, bem e segura. Não se arrependeria dos passos que resolvera tomar.

-ooo-

Dois anos se passaram desde então, e as tensões que giravam em torno da guerra santa estavam cada vez maiores. Alrisha se lembrava te tudo que vivera até seus oito anos junto da mulher que lhe acolhera quando bebê, menos de Albáfica. Então esses dois anos não foram os únicos na mente da menina. Ainda assim, ela sabia tudo sobre as lendas dos Cavaleiros e sempre os via passar por ali quando não estavam treinando. Já vira, pelo menos uma vez, todos os cavaleiros de ouro, mas era um eles quem sempre lhe chamava mais a atenção. Um alto, de longos cabelos azulados e olhos de safira, elegante mas sempre muito sério e distante de todos. Haviam lhe dito que Albáfica não se aproximava das pessoas para não ferí-las, pois seu corpo possuía o poderoso veneno de suas rosas, tamanha e tão prolongada foi sua exposição a elas para se tornar imune. No fim, ele fazia isso por ter um coração gentil e bondoso.

- Mas ele parece tão triste... - dizia ela. Mas logo lhe explicavam que isso era por ele ter de ser tão solitário.

A menina se encantava com ele, era lindo, gentil, bondoso e se sacrificava dessa forma para manter a segurança de todos. Queria, ao menos, poder conversar com ele. Então, um dia, resolveu levar-lhe uma flor, pois sabia que ele gostava muito delas, e quando o viu na vila, puxou-lhe a capa e, quando ele se virou, estendeu-lhe um gracioso ramalhete, com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Albáfica tremeu dos pés à cabeça, mas tinha de se controlar, manteve-se sério e se afastou.

- Não posso aceitar, menina, é melhor voltar para casa.

- Desculpe... Senhor Albáfica... - resmungou ela com um rosto choroso que quase o fez se desmanchar por completo, mas ele lhe deu as costas e continuou seu caminho.

Por várias vezes a menina tentou se aproximar dele, no fundo sentia que, de alguma forma que não conseguia explicar, gostava dele, e queria que ele gostasse dela e que pudessem ser amigos para ele não precisar ficar mais tão sozinho. Mas por mais que tentasse, ela era sempre ignorada.

"Por que...?" - pensava Albáfica - "Por que insiste tanto? Você não se lembra de mim, não devíamos ter mais nada em comum. Então por que continua tentando se aproximar de mim dessa forma?" Ele não conseguia suportar aquele olhar tão gracioso e o sorriso tão doce e gentil dela, era uma tortura ter de desmanchá-lo, ter de ignorá-la... Mas ele tinha de ser forte... Desta vez ele tinha de ser forte. Da última vez que a viu, tentou ser o mais rígido possível com ela.

- Escute, menina...

- Meu nome é Alrisha!

- Tudo bem... Alrisha... - e pronunciou este nome fazendo forças para não tremer e acabar abraçando-a como tanto queria – Você tem de me fazer um favor.

- Claro! - ela se tornou ainda mais animada.

- Não pode mais tentar falar comigo!

- Que... Mas por que?

- Por que eu não quero! Não quero que ninguém fale comigo, sou solitário e continuarei sendo, então, por favor, pare de insistir!

Ele lhe deu as costas para não ver seu semblante decepcionado e molhado, e foi embora o mais rápido possível. Alrisha correu como o vento para longe, chegando a um jardim imenso onde, muitos anos antes, mesmo que não se lembrasse, costumava passear com Albáfica. Lá ela sentou numa pedra e chorou, até que uma energia cálida e poderosa pareceu acalmar seu coração. Ela ergueu o rosto, dando de cara com um homem de armadura dourada, cabelos muito lisos e loiros até seus joelhos e uma pintinha no meio da testa. Não sabia por que aquele homem mantinha os olhos fechados, alguns diziam que era cego, mas parecia enxergar perfeitamente, pois nunca se perdia.

- O senhor... É Asmita,não é? - disse ela secando as lágrimas. Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Sim... E por que a senhorita chora?

Ela lhe contou tudo o que acontecera desde que conhecera Albáfica, o Cavaleiro a escutava atentamente, depois coloca a mão sobre sua cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, Alrisha... Você já sabe que ele não faz isso por mau, ou por arrogância. Só não quer ferir ninguém, e isso mostra que ele gosta muito das pessoas. Se ele foi tão rígido em querer afastá-la, é por que gosta muito de você, assim como você gosta muito dele.

- Mas... Mas ele foi tão... Grosseiro...

- Ele usa qualquer artifício necessário para afastar a todos. Ser grosseiro o fere profundamente, mas ele faz isso para não ferir ninguém.

- Então ele se fere para não ferir os outros?

- Sim. Isso te assusta?

- Um pouco. Não parece justo isso. Ele é um guerreiro que luta por todos nós e não merece ter amigos e pessoas perto dele? Não merece ter alguém que o ame?

- Foi o caminho que ele próprio escolheu. Não devia ficar triste com isso, ele é forte assim.

- Mas eu não entendo! Não é justo! Ainda mais com essa batalha... As pessoas dizem que é provável que muitos Cavaleiros morram... Mas não é verdade, é? Afinal, ele é um dourado!

O Cavaleiro de virgem olhou para o céu e sorriu calmamnete.

- Isso é verdade... É capaz que os dourados sejam os primeiros a morrer nesta batalha tão difícil. É bem provável que ele também parta deste mundo em combate, mas ele não tem medo disso. Nenhum de nós temos, pois é o caminho que escolhemos sem arrependimentos.

- Mas... Mas se ele morrer... Sem nunca conhecer amor ou amizade... Isso... É terrível!

- Você tem tanto medo assim da palavra e da idéia da morte, Alrisha?

- Bem... Quando morremos tudo acaba! Amigos e entes queridos vão embora pra sempre!

- Isso é uma grande mentira. Não devíamos ficar tristes com a morte, mas felizes, porque ela nada mais é do que o início de uma nova jornada.

- Nova... Jornada...? O que quer dizer?

- Quando morremos, não vamos embora para sempre, cada vida é uma missão na Terra, e sempre que morremos, nos preparamos para uma nova missão. No futuro, voltamos a nascer na Terra, com uma nova missão, reencontramos pessoas queridas de outras vidas e conhecemos outras. Essa é a nova jornada, este é o ciclo das reencarnações.

A menina estava pasma com todas aquelas informações, aquele homem com certeza era diferente de qualquer coisa que ela já havia visto. Ele ainda lhe contou que se não podemos ficar perto de quem gostamos nesta vida, não precisamos nos preocupar, pois no futuro poderemos, afinal tudo é passageiro, todas as coisas ruins vão embora com o tempo. Então, ele se levantou e foi em direção ao Santuário, mas antes de desaparecer num feixe de luz, ainda voltou o rosto de olhos fechados para ela, com aquele mesmo sorriso calmo, e disse.

- Nunca se esqueça, pequena Alrisha, que a morte não é o fim.

E partiu, deixando-a com seus pensamentos. Ela não entendia direito o que ele falava, mas tinha esperanças de que, um dia, entenderia, afinal, ainda era uma criança, então tinha muito que amadurecer, e quando o amadurecimento viesse, a compreensão também viria.

-ooo-

Então, finalmente, veio a Guerra Santa, os terríveis espectros de Hades tentavam, com todas as forças, invadir o Santuário de Athena e os habitantes de Rodório estavam em grande perigo. Mas em volta da área, protegendo também a vila, um gigantesco campo de rosas vermelhas se espalhava, e em rochas próximas aos caminhos dali de perto, rosas brancas esperavam escndidas pelos inimigos que ali passassem. Albáfica lutou bravamente contra os guerreiros do Submundo, vencendo a muitos deles, e as armadilhas eliminaram outros tantos, mas não foi o suficiente para derrotar um dos três juizes, Minos de Griffon. Ainda que muito ferido pelo Cavaleiro, ele o deixou, pensando que estava morto, para trás, e partiu para destruir a vila e matar todas as pessoas dali. Alrisha viu, amedrontada, esses guerreiros chegarem, todos sabiam que Albáfica estava enfrentando o inimigo. Será que teria morrido? Shion apareceu no último instante para impedir que a pequena fosse a primeira vítima do juiz maligno, mas logo uma outra luz dourada apareceu, Albáfica escorria sangue por inúmeros cortes, mas queria mostrar seu valor como Cavaleiro, vencendo o inimigo a qualquer custo. E então a criança assistiu à terrível luta contra o poderoso espectro, viu seu mais adorado Cavaleiro usar seu próprio sangue como arma contra o inimigo, e viu a rosa branca cravar no peito de Minos.

Mas viu também, pouco após a queda do adversário, Albáfica também vir ao chão, sem forças para se manter de pé, seu sangue escorria ainda mais, a menina correu até ele, chorando muito, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

- Senhor Albáfica... Aguente, por favor...

- Alrisha... - ele conseguiu dizer, com suas últimas forças – Por favor... Seja feliz nesta nova era... - seus olhos se fecharam, mas seus lábios sorriam docemente, como Alrisha não se lembrava de ter visto, mas sentia se lembrar.

Shion o levou de volta ao Santuário para ser enterrado, a menina pediu para ver o enterro, e o Cavaleiro aceitou, escoltando-a de volta para casa após ter deixado uma belíssima rosa em seu túmulo, uma rosa que não tinha nenhum veneno, pois era impossível alguém tão lindo e bondoso ter de carregar consigo um veneno tão terrível.

Os dias se passaram, a menina não conseguia parar de pensar em Albáfica, não conseguia parar de sentir sua falta, e não sabia por que aquele sentimento era tão forte. Asmita, naquele dia, lhe dissera que a morte não era o fim, mas ela ainda não entendia aquilo. Alrisha acabou adoecendo, e não havia o que sua mãe adotiva fizesse, ela não melhorava, passou dias e dias na cama, até que a guerra contra Hades terminou. Apenas Shion e Dohko, de toda a confraria de Athena, sobreviveram à guerra, e quando as notícias de que estavam salvos graças aos Cavaleiros chegou à sua casa, a menina sorriu como Albáfica o fizera, fechou os olhinhos verdes e cintilantes, e também partiu deste mundo.

Um clarão envolveu tudo ao seu redor, ela abriu os olhos ofuscados, e então viu um grande jardim florido com pilastras e templos muito brancos em estilo grego, pássaros, borboletas, coelhos e raposas, veados e cavalos, cães e gatos, árvores frondosas e frutos de todos os tipos, e então ele apareceu à sua frente, alto, forte, com sua toga de ceda, cabelos e olhos azuis e um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

- Alrisha? - disse ele com sua voz doce.

- Senhor Albáfica! - ela respondeu abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Ela percebeu que estava mais alta, olhou para si, seu corpo era o de uma jovem e não o de uma criança, então ela se lembrou de todas as coisas que esquecera quando Athena a salvou. Ela saltou nos braços de Albáfica e o abraçou com muita força. E desta vez, para a completa alegria dos dois, ele retribuiu, puxando seu rosto para junto do dele e a beijando cheio de amor. Então ele se afastou um pouco dela, e ela lhe perguntou.

- Que lugar é este?

- É o paraíso que Athena deu aos seus guerreiros como recompensa por seus feitos. Parece que ela achou justo trazê-la para cá também.

- Fico tão feliz por isso... - ela disse aninhando-se em seus braços fortes.

- Eu também... Mas... Por que veio tão cedo, Alrisha? Eu... Queria que você fosse feliz na nova era que os Cavaleiros deram aos humanos vencendo Hades.

- Sim... Eu recebi a notícia da vitória... E então parti...

- Por que se podia viver feliz lá? Por que se deixou adoecer?

- Por que eu não quero ser feliz com outro. Quero ser feliz com você.

- Eu quis tanto que você vivesse a nova era e fosse feliz...

- Mas estamos na nova era. Não na Terra, mas na nova era. E eu estou realmente feliz!

- E como é que você sentia toda aquela ternura por mim, mesmo sendo criança e não tendo nenhuma lembrança de nós dois?

- Oras... Quando duas pessoas tem de se apaixonar, não importa o que aconteça elas vão se apaixonar! Não acha?

- E você não estaria feliz se estivesse em segurança, né?

- Não valeria a pena. - ela disse, ainda com aquele doce sorriso nos lábios.

- É... Acho que agora entendo o que meu mestre queria me dizer quando eu era pequeno.

- E eu entendo o que Asmita quis dizer naquele dia.

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso em saber que ela conhecera o Cavaleiro de Virgem e conversara com ele, olhou em seus olhos e lhe perguntou.

- Mesmo? E o que foi que ele disse?

- Ele disse... "Nunca se esqueça, pequena Alrisha, que a morte não é o fim."

- É... Faz todo sentido.

- Agora faz.

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram mais uma vez, e então Albáfica tomou sua mão e a guiou até seu novo templo, onde poderiam viver juntos e felizes, não para sempre, pois isso seria muito entediante, afinal, estar totalmente seguro nem sempre vale a pena, e agora eles compreendiam isso muito bem. Mas viveriam ali, felizes, por um bom tempo, até chegar a hora de voltar à Terra.

Então... Qual seria a nova missão que os dois estariam planejando?

_**FIM**_

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

_Bom... Só queria acrescentar q tentei dar uma verdadeira personalidade psciana pro Albáfica, por isso pensei em mim mesma, nas minhas formas de agir e pensar, nos meus erros... Ou seja, toda essa coisa de sentir, de ser difícil usar a razão, o seguir o coração e sentimentos, q ao mesmo tempo eu sinto como se fosse algo maravilhoso mas muito estúpido qdo a dificuldade no uso da razão ataca, até mesmo o ñ querer ferir os sentimentos dos outros e entrar em desespero em certas horas, como qdo Albáfica grita desesperadamente pq ele tb queria mostrar seus sentimentos... Todo esse turbilhão de sentimentos, alegrias, tristezas, medos e tudo mais, tudo veio da minha reflexão sobre mim mesma enquanto pondo em prática meu lado pisciano. Espero ter demonstrado bem as aflições, os prós e contras deste meu signo. Não falo dos outros pq ñ sou deles e ñ sei quais modos meus de agir são como dos outros signos, então por favor naum pensem q esta fic coloca peixes acima dos outros. Longe de mim! XD_

_Enfim... Espero q ninguém me mate por todas as tristezas dessa fic, nem pelo fim de nossa doce Alrisha, até pq no fim ela ficou feliz =P Bom... Como jah dizem nossos amados e sábios Shaka e Asmita "A morte não é o fim, apenas o início de uma nova jornada" Então espero q este fim tenha trazido a imagem da esperança e da certeza de q a morte realmente nos guarda algo maravilhoso do outro lado! E espero q tenham gostado da minha história!_

_Comentem, onegai!_

_Bjinhus e até a próxima fic!_


End file.
